thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 77th Hunger Games
Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games! I'm Equestria Gurl, the head gamemaker this year. This year Districts 1-12, and the Capitol, will be competing with two tributes per district. Information Rules *Capitol and districts 1-12 are competing. *Follow the template if you can. *Only one tribute will live out of 26. *No fighting *No cursing *NO Mary Smith characters *I can turn down your tributes if I want. Template NOTE: Requirements are in bold, and you can add more or just use the whole template. Name: Age: Gender: District: (List three) Personality: Appearance: (Lunaii, real picture, or typed) Weapon: (1-3) Strengths: (2-4) Weaknesses: (1-3) (The only weakness cannot be a personality flaw such as they're cocky, a psycho, loner, etc.) Backstory: Alliance: Height: Fear: Training Strategy: (EX: Weak, learn survival skills, act fierce) Individual Training Strategy: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Feast Strategy: Final Battle Strategy: Token: Mary Smith Character- Not accepted Name: '''Mary Smith '''Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 1, 2, 4 Personality: Seductive, Awesome, likable Appearance: HAWT Weapon: Everything Strengths: Fighting, speed, dodging, Smarts Weaknesses: Everybody likes her and she gets annoyed Backstory: '''Trained at the Career academy and was the best at everything '''Alliance: '''Careers and Career leader Tributes Alliances '''Careers: Clover Lawrence (1), Teresa Silver (2), Clay Barines (2), Nikkolas Harris (4), Rikki Star (8), Trent Korey (11) District 3 and 11 Alliance: Brittany Glacier (3), Jeremiah Glacier (3), Clementine Everett (10) District 5 and 8 Alliance: Piper Quinn (5), Harley Swoop (5), Lyra Pluto (8) District 6 Alliance: Mimic Slaughter (6), Zak Slaughter (6) District 10 and 12 Alliance: Baron Cronin (10), Charlie Fry (12), Willie Fry (12) Alone: Silver Croft ©, Caleb Tank ©, Ethan Wall (1), Angel Odair (4), Cleopatra "Cleo" Andrews (7), Jack Greer (7), Amor Rune (9), Lee Wo (9), Ally Mya (11) NOTES: Angel (4) and Nikkolas (4) will probably meet somewhere in the games and become allies. Training Scores Twisty Thingy There is a twist to the games that makes them even more horrid than they already are. Once half of the tributes have died, they will be split into three groups- one with five and two with four- and will compete in those arenas. Once half of those tributes are dead, the seven remaining tributes will be placed in an arena which will stay unnanounced for now. Arena A: This arena is similar to the 74th Games' arena. It is a forest with a large lake, a golden Cornucopia, and lots of trees. Despite how the arena may make the tributes seem at ease, the arena has many mutts. They will be revealed throughout the games. Arena B: This arena is inspired by my favorite movie not related to the Hunger Games; Frozen. The arena is an icy wasteland. The Cornucopia is a large ice palace and there are many mountains covered in layers of snow. There are many drops. Arena C: This arena is a mall with many shops and other rooms. Sure, it may sound safe, however it's anything but. There are robots, crazy people acting if it's Black Friday at a Walmart, and poisonous goods and food. Arena "God": TBA The 77th Annual Hunger Games 'Day One' 'Charlie Fry - D12' The tube closes and slowly I begin to rise up to the arena on my pedestal. It's dark because of the transition between the rooms and the arena, so I am suddenly blinded by the sunlight. I look around at my surroundings. To my left is a forest. A cobblestone path leads to a large castle surrounded by a moat. In the moat are what I think are alligators. It could be crocodiles, but I can only tell based on their nose shapes. I hear water rushing in front of me. I look down, and there's a small moat in front of the Cornucopia, which is large and made of stone. I see all sorts of weapons and supplies. My eyes dart around the horn until I see my signature weapon, the bow. It's a beautiful gold with a bronze quiver of arrows next to it. I could run for that. I look around for my allies. My brother, Willie (12), is a few tributes to my left. He has his eyes trained on a dagger across the moat. I give a sigh of relief when I see that he isn't next to a Career tribute. But I am. Teresa (2) is ready to swim and grab a pack of throwing knives, it seems. Baron (10) is actually looking afraid. I don't think he likes water. He probably wants a bag or something, but he doesn't want to swim. I bet he'll still go for it, though. "Let the 77th Hunger Games begin!" 10 9'' ''8 7'' ''6 5'' ''4 3'' ''2 1'' ''Gong! 'Teresa Silver - D2' I dive into the water - which is disgustingly warm - and sprint, er, swim quickly to the horn and grab a vial of poison and a pack of knives. I dip my knives into the poison and get ready to hit any unsuspecting tributes. Baron (10) is flailing around in the deep water. I smirk and throw a knife into his shin. He sinks underwater, and I don't see him come back up. BOOM! First kill! Yes! "Teresa!" someone yells. I whip my head around and it gets smacked in the face. Charlie (12) has punched me. I get up and feel a sharp pain in my back. "Ow!" I scream. It actually hurts. My partner, Clay (2), turns around and throws a knife towards my attackers, Charlie (12) and Willie (12). The whole scene plays in slow motion as I grab a bag and hold it up to them, to protect them. "But I thought-" Charlie (12) starts. "Never trust the stereotypes." I say. Clay looks pretty p-ed off. I hand the two siblings a bag, and Clay (2) changes his target to me. I duck behind the Cornucopia and I see that the knife had lodged itself where I would've been. Clay (2) shakes his head and returns to his spot inside the Cornucopia. 'Clover Lawrence - D1' I hide behind the Cornucopia in fear. What if that scary girl from nine comes? I pick up a weapon that I think is called a scythe and I stand behind some large crates. "Where are you, my sickle?" I look down in my hands. I don't have a scythe. I have the weapon the scary girl is looking for. Amour- or Amor (9)- I forgot which it is- pulls out the crate protecting me. She smirks when she sees me holding her weapon. "I'm- I'm sorry," I say to her, handing her the weapon without a fight. She widens her eyes in confusion. "You're telling me you don't wanna fight," she says. "Not really." "Truce?" I look around so that the other Careers don't see me. I shake her hand. "Yes." Slash! Amor (9) screams in pain and I see her holding her shoulder. A large cut is through it. Like, through it. A large guy who looks to be around 300 pounds of pure muscle. His name I know. Caleb Tank ©. He stabs towards me, seeing Amor's (9) moment of weakness, but Amor (9) swings her sickle backwards and thrusts it into Caleb's © head. But she doesn't know that the sickle passed through my chest as she swung it around. BOOM! BOOM! Death Chart Category:Hunger Games